The Gryffindor Princess
by percabethanpuckabrinaforevs
Summary: When Hermione stays at the guys' flat for a litle while, things get insane when a couple of Slytherins drop by.


**For those of you who have read my Father Nico story, I'm just waiting until August when my muses (my little cousins) come visit and I can get some new ideas. Sorry for the inconvenience! **

**I have had this idea for literally forever, so I hope you guys like it! I'm intending for it to be a one-shot, but if I get any new ideas I might make it longer. **

**Oh, Fred is alive. It goes; Ginny and Harry, Lee and Katie Ron and Lavender, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Penelope, Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, Blaise and Pancy, and Neville and Luna.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Fred wouldn't have died. Just sayin'**

Hermione Granger wasn't exactly pleased with the living arrangements that she was stuck in. It was about a month after the war, and things that had been destroyed still weren't fully repaired; especially since the Ministry was focusing on capturing the rest of the Dark Lord's followers.

The Burrow had been completely destroyed, so Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were staying with Charlie in Romania. Bill and his wife, Fleur, had also gone to stay with them, along with Percy and his fiancée, Penelope, more out of moral support than anything else. None of them had wanted to leave the younger ones, but the grownups had to admit that they were adults now.

Ginny, Luna, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and Lavender were staying in one flat nearby the Burrow, while Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Lee, Fred, George, and Neville occupied one across town. They had all settled in comfortably when Hermione Granger returned from Australia after fixing her parent's memories. She had been horrified to find that her parents were not fully appreciative of her tampering, so they had asked her to leave them alone for a little while, until they got their bearings and began to understand exactly what had happened.

The girls' flat was full, up to the point that Ginny, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, and Luna were alternately sleeping on the couch.

Luckily, the boys' apartment had four spare bedrooms. One was turned into an office for Lee, Fred and George, but the other three were entirely available for Hermione. She didn't know how, considering there were so many of them, but the boys all had their own rooms with space to spare!

She moved in gratefully, trying to ignore the fact that in order to visit the others, they had to use Muggle transportation, since Apparation and Floo, etc., had been closed off for the time being. That basically meant it would take the girls an hour to get to the guys' place.

Everything was a mess.

"Hermione, have you seen my Quidditch broom?" Harry shouted into the house, unsure where either Hermione and the broom were.

"It's in the garage, Harry." Hermione answered from the upstairs laundry room, where she was ironing her shirt.

"Thanks, you're great." Harry yelled back, rushing out. Ron was waiting so they could set up a quick game of Quidditch with the other boys.

"Hermione! I'm hungry!" Seamus hollered from downstairs. "Is there anything to eat?"

"There's bread in the fridge, and peanut butter in the cupboard. Make yourself a sandwich!" Hermione replied. It was getting near eleven thirty and she still hadn't showered yet. She disliked being off schedule, but with so much testosterone around, it was amazing there even was a schedule.** (I mean no disrespect to guys, by the way. It's all Hermione's frustrated thinking.)**

"Hermione, I can't find my toad again." Neville popped his head into the laundry room. She counted her blessings that he had the manners not to shout up to her.

"Well, just keep looking around, and I'll come help you once I've finished showering, okay?" Hermione advised kindly. She had a soft spot for the still-shy young man.

"Okay, thanks." Neville ran off happily.

"I feel like Mrs. Weasley." Hermione grumbled under her breath as she shook out her pants to press them, too.

In fifteen minutes, after helping Lee find his Quidditch hat and Fred find his shirt – which he swore he was wearing just a minute ago – Hermione at last squeezed into the bathroom and started the water.

It wasn't even seven minutes before she heard shouting and screeching from somewhere. Doing her best to ignore it, she massaged shampoo into her hair.

The yelling only got louder, however.

With a final noise of annoyance, she wrapped a towel firmly around herself and gripped her wand, stepping out to see what in the name of Merlin couldn't wait until after her shower.

In the main hall, it was such a mess of people and spells blasting all over the place, highlighted by disgustingly loud shouts, however, that Hermione couldn't figure out what in the world was going on.

With a bunch of stunning spells, Hermione put all of them under a freeze spell, so they couldn't move until she let them go. **(I have no idea if this spell exists, but for story purposes, can we just pretend?)**

Then, she stuck a bunch of silencing spells on the lot of them.

Without actually seeing who she had caught in her trap, Hermione headed back for the bathroom, relishing the silence.

She took the luxury of finishing her shower after a long while, and then pulled on her clothes slowly, dreading going back to deal with those animals.

At last, she returned back outside.

Ron made a hushed noise of irritation, which was the only indication of how exasperated the boys must have been.

Hermione expertly ignored him, however. She took a slow look around the room.

Fred, George, and Lee were all standing on top of the couch, in positions that clearly stated they must have been the loudest and rowdiest of the shouters. Harry was standing with his wand raised and pointed at a shocked Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Ron had his wand pointed at them too, but it was backwards, so any spell he would have cast would have come blasting back to him.

Dean, Seamus, Neville were crowded around the two Slytherins, unhappily with their mouths open, too. Hermione was slightly grateful she had cast a no-fly/bugs charm earlier that day. One of the guys would have surely caught a fly wandering in their mouth.

"Okay," Hermione breathed deeply, taking in the sight. "Let's see. What exactly were you doing, Ron?"

With slight resignations, she drew the silencing charm off of Ron.

"Hermione, what do you think you're doing?" Ron demanded. "Take this dang spell off of me!"

"Ron, first explain why you all were yelling at Malfoy." Hermione asked patiently.

"Take this spell off first." Ron stubbornly refused.

Hermione shrugged and collapsed on the other couch. "I can wait all day."

As she reached for the remote to the TV, Ron relented. "Wait, okay! Malfoy and Zabini showed up and insulted us, so we retaliated. It's not like we did anything wrong. Besides, this is our flat, not theirs. Who says –" Unsurprisingly, he was cut off as Hermione recast the silencing spell on him. This time, she undid Draco Malfoy's.

"What the heck, **(You can insert the real swear word for any of my dangs, or hecks, if you feel the word will make the story stronger.) **Granger!" Malfoy burst out. "Take this spell off of me."

"I won't do that until I've come to bottom of the reason why my shower was cut short, Malfoy. Now please cooperate or all of you will be left here all day while I watch TV." Hermione snapped, not in the mood for the crap she knew they would dish out.

Malfoy somehow seemed to understand. "Well, here's the deal, Granger. Blaise and I came here to ask a favour of you all. Don't start with the whole, 'why should we help you,' crap, but we came because we knew you all are Gryffindors. Despite it all, you'd help us. Fat good it did you, considering we were hit with spells the minute the door opened!"

"Stick to the topic." Hermione responded sternly.

"Anyway. Our mansions, just like most other homes, have been completely ruined, and we were hoping – I'm not going to beg, Potter, but we were hoping that you wouldn't mind giving us shelter for a few weeks while our mansions are being rebuilt?" Malfoy practically spit out the words. Hermione could see that it was taking all of Draco's strength to ask civilly.

"Thank you." Hermione nodded. She turned to Harry and took his charm off. "Now what did they do that had all of you in such a twist?"

Harry was wordless, trying to remember. "Er, I can't quite place what he said _exactly_..."

"There we go, people!" Hermione threw her arms in the air. "This is called racism. Or, houscism. Gryffindors always against Slytherins."

She turned to the two boys. "You can stay here for as long as you need, granted you don't cause any trouble. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Blaise and Draco, suddenly able to speak, promised meekly.

Hermione then turned to the rest of the boys, who were clearly still in shame, except for Ron.

"That's ridiculous! No way!" Ron shouted out.

"Shut up, Weasel!" Malfoy started.

Hermione quickly cast another silencing spell and collapsed on the couch, rubbing her temples.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and the girls, (including Pansy,) walked in.

"Whoa, it looks like a fight's about to break out." Angelina gasped.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

Hermione quickly explained, rolling her eyes as she realized the full stupidity of it all.

"Well, it's good you were here. Harry would have destroyed them." Ginny said appreciatively.

"No way! Draco would've taken everyone down." Pansy interjected.

"The Boy-Who-Lived is way stronger than Malfoy!" Ginny snapped.

"Are you kidding? The Slytherin Prince is the best!" Pansy roared.

Instantly, they halted their fight and whirled around to Hermione.

"Who do you think would've won, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione put her fists on her hips and jutted out her chin, clearly annoyed.

"Duh. The Gryffindor Princess. As a matter of fact, it seems that I _already_ have won."


End file.
